1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image formation apparatuses and systems and particularly to such apparatuses and systems that can authenticate whether a user attempting to use the apparatus is a user authorized to use the apparatus and if the user is authenticated as an authorized user they can provide control to permit the user to use the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image formation apparatuses and systems an identification (ID) and a password are set for each user. When the user utilizes the image formation apparatus or system, the user is authenticated by the ID and password specific to the user.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-65425 discloses a digital copier network system connecting to a plurality of digital copiers on a network to allow a first digital copier to transmit to a second digital copier image data to be copied thereby to maximally increase productivity attributed to copy rate.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-10935 discloses an image formation apparatus matching a user input identifier to a previously registered identifier and if they do not match the apparatus makes an inquiry asking another copier whether the copier has an identifier matching the user's identifier and if so the apparatus permits the user to operate it.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-77480 discloses an image formation apparatus management system allowing one image formation apparatus, having a management device connected thereto, to notify another image formation apparatus, also having a management device connected thereto, of a setting for the former apparatus's management device when the apparatuses perform tandem print.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-111917 discloses a system operative in response to instructions received from a client PC to perform a large amount of private printing by a color digital copier connected on a network. When the color digital copier verifies a password to perform the private printing, single-printing at a single color digital copier as previously set by the client PC's instruction or tandem print at two color digital copiers can be switched.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-16039 discloses a system in which when a terminal device utilizes services provided by a service provision server the user who desires to utilize the service provision server is authenticated by an authentication server independent from the service provision server. Whenever the authentication server authenticates a user, the user's ID is updated and transmitted to a terminal. The terminal stores the transmitted ID. By using the stored ID in a subsequent authentication, the ID is updated for each use to prevent improper use of the ID and password.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-264551 discloses a method allowing an authentication device to authenticate an account and password transmitted from a mobile phone by radio and on the Internet. If the authentication is “OK” a mailing device creates a URL with a key attached thereto and transmits the created URL to the accessing mobile phone by mail. The mobile phone returns URL with key, which is confirmed and if the transmitted URL with the key is returned within a predetermined period of time the service of interest is performed so that a communications terminal and server's security is ensured.
<First Disadvantage>
As has been described above, the necessity of registering with an apparatus a user name and password or similar user information permitting a user to use the apparatus is eliminated by making an inquiry to another image formation apparatus to verify a user input user name and password. If the inquiry is made in an networked environment to an indefinite number of image formation apparatuses, however, a user registered with an unintended image formation apparatus would also be authorized and allowed to improperly use the image formation apparatus of interest.
<Second Disadvantage>
If a plurality of image formation apparatuses tandemed to process a single print job (or provide tandem print) to achieve increased productivity each authenticate the same user, the authentication process would be time-consuming, reducing the effect of the tandem print intended to achieve increased productivity. In particular, if user authentication is performed by a server external to the image formation apparatus and dedicated to authentication, the authentication process can in the worst case require a period of several minutes and thus would significantly impair the productivity of tandem print.